


Home to Him

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, HeeTop, High School, Language, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun and Heechul were friends all throughout childhood, until graduation night, when something shifted.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on AFF on 2/8/2014. It ended on 2/18/2014. It can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/664490/home-to-him-bigbang-heechul-top-heetop

Seunghyun and Heechul had been friends since they were children. They were outcasts, doubly so- Seunghyun for being poor and overweight, Heechul for being poor and an orphan. When the other boys would pick on Seunghyun, Heechul was often there with a snappy retort, and occasionally a fist or two.

  
  
They'd met in an art class, where Heechul excelled and Seunghyun struggled. Heechul often helped him out and Seunghyun adored him for it. He also loved that Heechul would let him watch while he drew, and he would draw anything Seunghyun asked him to. In Heechul's sketchbooks, in between the pages of landscapes and portraits, were the fantastical creatures Seunghyun begged him to dream up- fierce dragons with six heads; centaurs; a cyclops. They would sit for hours in the park while Heechul drew.

  
  
In middle school they befriended a tough little tomboy named Amber and created their own little ragtag family. Amber needed no help with bullies, and helped Heechul protect Seunghyun. She would also create stories for the pictures, and those days in the park were heaven for Seunghyun.

 

  
  
Then one summer everything changed. Amber was still a petite toughie, but she had taken a writing course over the summer and had made some new friends. Heechul had grown tall and willowy, with a sway to his hips. His hair had grown long, and he often pulled it back with string or pieces of twine- whatever he could find, really. He lined his eyes with a charcoal pencil, making them pop in his pale, feline face.

  
  
He'd also come out. Well, been forced out, by Soohyuk, who'd caught his own father bending Heechul over a bench behind their shed. Heechul had put up a good fight, and the story was all over town the next day- minus Soohyuk's father.

  
  
But the biggest change was Seunghyun. He'd been sent to visit his grandparents at the beginning of summer. He came back tall, tan, and tough. And built. When Amber told him what Soohyuk had done (even though Heechul told her not to), Seunghyun tracked him down and knocked him out with one punch. Everyone looked at Seunghyun differently after that. He found himself with new friends- even attention from the ladies. He just shrugged it off. He wasn't mean, but he didn't let these people in. He remembered who they were. His silence made him even more mysterious- and desirable.

 

  
  
"Don't worry," Amber told Heechul. "He won't forget us."

Heechul just scoffed at her, but he had been worried. Not that he had any reason to be. He and Amber were still Seunghyun's number ones. They sat together in class and at lunch. No one picked on them anymore, but they were still stared at. Seunghyun wouldn't do anything with anyone else unless Heechul or Amber were unavailable. They were still together as much as possible, much to the chagrin of Seunghyun's new friends- well, acquaintances.

 

  
  
"Why do you have to keep hanging around with them?" Jessica whined.  "I'm your girlfriend!"

Seunghyun just rolled his eyes. She was too damn whiny. And demanding.

"Seriously, aren't you afraid of becoming like Heechul?" Dongwook asked.

"Jesus, Dongwook, you make it sound like catching a cold."

"You can do much better." Jessica threw in.

Seunghyun glared at her, then knocked her feet off his lap.

"You seem to have forgotten that none of you were even talking to me a year ago. You're all so shallow you're only hanging out with my looks. I've been friends with Heechul and Amber since we were kids. That's not going to change just because you guys are paying attention to me now."

  
  
It was back to just Heechul, Seunghyun, and Amber after that. Others came and went, but it was always the three of them. The Three Amigos _("Don't call us that!" Heechul whined)_ , all through high school.

  
  
Until graduation night, when everything shifted.

 

 

 

  
"Hyung?"

Seunghyun was snapped out of his memories by Jiyong.

"They've added one more concert."

Seunghyun sighed as he took the itinerary from Jiyong. His eyes widened at the last town on the list- his hometown.

"You're finally going home to him."

Seunghyun just smiled, and looked out the plane window.


	2. Two

The night of their graduation, there were parties all over town. The trio had ambled from one to another, not really staying anywhere for more than twenty mintues. After walking Amber home, Heechul and Seunghyun headed to the deserted park.

 

  
  
They sat down on a small hill, a little ways from the old maple. Heechul flopped on his back to look at the stars. Seunghyun pulled his knees up and loosely wrapped his arms around them.

  
"I don't get the big deal about graduating from high school." Seunghyun grumbled.

"Because so many of the old timers weren't able to do it themselves. Or weren't able to get out afterwards. They want us to know we have options."

"Except that we don't. We're stuck here just as much as they are."

Heechul sat up. "Not you, Mr. Big Time Rapper. Or model. Or actor. If anyone is getting out of here, it's you. Everyone knows that."

"I bet you could get out of here," Seunghyun nudged Heechul in the leg. "You could be a model."

Heechul snorted.

"No, really," Seunghyun insisted. "You definitely have a unique look. I don't think you realize how truly beautiful you really are."

  
Heechul leaned into Seunghyun. When Seunghyun threw an arm around his shoulders, Heechul tilted his face up and kissed Seunghyun. He used Seunghyun's surprise to slip his tongue between his lips. When Seunghyun didn't pull away, Heechul cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss. It wasn't a battle for dominance, just a soft melding, the best kiss either of them had ever had.

  
They pulled apart, slowly, blushing, stealing furtive glances. They walked home after that, not trying for another kiss, not ignoring each other. Shy, like strangers.

 

  
Seunghyun was gone the next morning, bound for Seoul, having said no goodbyes but to his parents. He joined Big Bang that summer, and stayed away for five years.

 

  
  
Now, Seunghyun was back in his hometown. He was leaning against a wall backstage at the town's small auditorium, eyes closed. He usually got nervous before a show, just a little. But this was different. He was petrified. He didn't care that these were his people, that he was famous, and they were all tripping over themselves for him.  Only one person mattered.

  
"Hyung?" Jiyong interrupted his memories again. He could never make them go away, though. No matter how much Jiyong wanted to, no matter how hard he had tried.

  
  
Seunghyun looked over at his leader. "Yeah, I'm ready." He pushed himself off the wall. Jiyong smiled at him, and Seungri punched him in the arm. He could get through this concert, then find Heechul.

 

  
He had to.


	3. Three

The concert had been a success, and after a shower and a change of clothes, Seunghyun was surrounded by old faces he didn't want to remember, and young faces claiming to be related to someone else from his past. Finally making his way outside, Seunghyun was stopped by a woman's voice.

 

  
  
"Do you always walk past your old friends?"

Seunghyun turned with a retort, but it died on his lips and his face lit up.

"Yah! You wicked girl!" He laughed, gathering Amber up in his arms and spinning her around.

"Put me down, pabo." Amber chuckled. Seunghyun turned to introduce his bandmates.

"Save it. I've been following your career- I know who they are." Amber bowed.

They bowed back.

"So you're Amber," Seungri smiled approvingly. Amber saluted and blushed.

"Where's Heechul?"

 

  
"Oh right," said a familiar voice, joining them. "As if Kangin would let Heechul go anywhere."

Seunghyun turned. "Jessica."

She looked the same, and appeared to be trying to wrap herself around Youngbae. Youngbae just rolled his eyes.

"Kangin? I thought he was straight?"

Amber shrugged. "He and Heechul live together, but he still fucks the girls  from the old class. Right Jessica?"

Jessica glared at Amber. "It's Heechul who's locked in the gilded cage."

"He has a job- he's hardly locked up."

"But he doesn't go anywhere without Kangin's say so."

Amber laughed. "I love how after all these years, you're still jealous of Heechul. Of course, I don't blame you. They all leave you for him. Seunghyun, Dongwook-"

"Holy shit, Dongwook?!" Seunghyun spluttered.

"Even Kangin," Amber continued. "Sure you guys have sex, but it's still Heechul he goes home to."

Jessica peeled herself from an uninterested Youngbae. "At least I don't have Kangin's marks on my body." she sneered before sauntering off.

Seunghyun turned wide eyes to Amber.

"You want to see him?"

Seunghyun could only nod.

 

* * *

  
  
Having left Seunghyun's bandmates at the little inn they were staying at, Amber led Seunghyun to the coffee shop where Heechul was employed. Seunghyun so desperately wanted to ask about Heechul but he couldn't. His heart was in his throat, his mind was running a million miles a minute, his feet following Amber of his own accord. In front of the shop, Seunghyun's heart was beating so fast, it was hard to breathe. He thought he was having a heart attack.

  
Seunghyun often imagined what it would be like to see Heechul again. He imagined tears of joy; betrayal; even anger. But nothing could have prepared him for cold indifference. Heechul stared blankly at him, and Seunghyun wasn't even sure if Heechul recognized him.

"The usual, Am?" Heechul asked, already reaching into the pastry case.

"Yes please."

"And you, Seunghyun?"

"N- nothing for me, thanks."

  
  
Hearing his full name out of Heechul's mouth startled Seunghyun. He was always Hyunnie, or Hyun, sometimes forgetting his full name altogether.

  
  
After serving Amber, Heechul leaned back against the wall. His face remained neutral.

"How's Seoul?" he asked.

Seunghyun shrugged. "Like home, only bigger." He took the piece of cookie Amber offered him, then a sip of her coffee.

"And work?"

"Busy. Always. During promotion of one album Jiyong is usually thinking of the next one. Daesung is talking about forcing Jiyong into a vacation after this tour."

 

  
When Heechul didn't answer, Seunghyun looked up at him. "What about you? Why didn't you become a model? You're still as beautiful as ever."  
 _Albeit a little skinnier._... Seunghyun offered a small smile.

  
  
Heechul didn't smile back, just shrugged. Seunghyun's face fell, and he felt his eyes well.

"Well, gotta get back." Amber said. "Seunghyun's tired from the concert. I'll see you in a couple of days, Heechul."

  
Seunghyun followed Amber out the door, but risked a look back at Heechul. He was in the same position as before, but he had begun to cry. Seunghyun was about to rush over to him when Amber yanked him out into the night air.


	4. Four

Amber jumped on Seunghyun's back. "Giddyup."

Seunghyun looked back. "But-"

"You've gotta give him time. It's been five years." Her legs squeezed Seunghyun's sides. "Move."

Seunghyun rolled his eyes and adjusted Amber on his back. Taking a deep breath, he walked away from Heechul's work. And Heechul. Again.

 

  
  
"Do you think he'll ever smile at me again?"

Amber sighed, tickling Seunghyun's neck. "I'm sure he will, at some point. He was devastated when you left. Especially when you blew his mind with that kiss."

Seunghyun blushed. Of course Amber knew. But.... "I blew his mind?"

Amber snorted. "Are you kidding? It was all he talked about for a year. He'd get this faraway look, and a little smile, and it was obvious he was thinking about it. I think it was the best kiss he's ever had _ever_."

Seunghyun smiled, the first real smile since he found out he was coming back. "The same for me."

"Then why did you leave?" Amber demanded.

 

  
Seunghyun crossed the street- and changed the subject.

"Does Kangin feed Heechul?"

Amber rolled her eyes, even though Seunghyun couldn't see. "Of course he does, pabo. Heechul just doesn't eat much."

"He's too damn skinny," Seunghyun said angrily. "Amber... does Kangin hit Heechul?"

Amber shrugged. "Not where I can see. And I'm not allowed inside their place."

"Not allowed!" Seunghyun was indignant.

"By Heechul. Heechul won't let me in. To his home, him.... he built up so much protection for himself when you left. Even his walls have walls." She squeezed Seunghyun's sides again. "You still haven't answered my question."

 

  
Outside of Amber's apartment, Seunghyun set her down. He turned and kissed the top of her head.

"I have the answers, but I have to tell Heechul first. I want to take him back to Seoul with me."

Amber exhaled. "Kangin lives in his parents' old house. He'll be at work tomorrow, and Heechul will be off work."

Seunghyun smiled and was about to turn when Amber stopped him.

"He doesn't draw anymore."

"What?!"

"Kangin threw out all of his supplies, and Heechul never replaced them. Part of him went out with the supplies."

"Why?"

"All he drew was you."


	5. Five

The next morning, Seunghyun was knocking on Heechul's door. His hands were shaking, and he had no idea how to prepare himself.

The door opened, and Heechul rolled his eyes. "Amber," he said flatly. He opened the door widely, and turned his back on Seunghyun. Taking that as an invitation, Seunghyun stepped inside and shut the door. The house was small, shabby, but not dirty. It was not what Heechul deserved. He deserved so much more. Heechul pulled a blanket around himself, and that's when Seunghyun felt a draft.

  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heechul asked warily.

Before Seunghyun could answer, he noticed light bruises on Heechul's neck.

"What happened?" he asked softly, running his fingers over the marks.

Heechul shivered, but didn't pull away.

  
  
"Aha!" called a voice behind them, and Heechul jumped. Seunghyun positioned himself in front of Heechul, and turned to find Kangin smirking at him.

"The prodigal son returns," Kangin sneered.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Seunghyun demanded.

"Nothing," Kangin answered unconvincingly. "He did it to himself."

Seunghyun's eyes narrowed.

"The concert was fantastic," Kangin continued. "And now you've come back for your boy."

  
  
Seunghyun turned to Heechul. "Come back to Seoul with me."

"He won't leave. There's nothing for him in Seoul. He belongs here."

Seunghyun didn't even look at Kangin. "It's up to you, Chulie."

Heechul's eyes flicked up at the nickname.

"You're welcome to come and stay with me. You can pack your things, or leave everything behind and start again with all new stuff. Just... come back with me."

Heechul bit his lip, then nodded. Seunghyun wanted to jump for joy, but he settled for a smile as he took Heechul's hand in his.

 

  
"You'll be back." Kangin snarled as they walked out the door. Heechul didn't respond, but allowed himself to be pulled into Seunghyun's arms as they walked.

He flinched when the door slammed.

 

 

  
  
At the airport, Seunghyun gave Heechul and Amber space as they said their goodbyes.

"I wish you could come with us." Heechul said softly.

Amber snorted. "You two need to fix yourselves first- without any interruptions or distractions."

"How do you know we'll fix it?"

"Because you're both in love with each other. He's blind and you're in denial."

"He's not-"

"He is," Amber insisted. "He came back for you."

  
Before Heechul could protest, Seunghyun interrupted. "It's time to go."

Heechul nodded and hugged Amber tightly. Seunghyun hugged her next and kissed her forehead.

"You idiots take care of each other." She commanded.

They nodded and waved.


	6. Six

When they arrived in Seoul, Heechul was sure Seunghyun would want to rest, but he was wrong. They arrived late in the evening at Seunghyun's penthouse and got Heechul settled into the guest bedroom across from Seunghyun's room. Then it was a whirlwind tour of Seoul.

  
  
They dined out for all of their meals, everyday. Each day brought a new site- Lotte World; Seoul Museum of Art; shopping at COEX Mall; Gyeongbokang Palace; N Seoul Tower; Seoul Forest. Finally, on Friday, Heechul put his foot down and demanded they stay in. They were going to Big Bang's release party that night and Heechul needed some rest, dammit.

  
After sleeping most of the day, Heechul found Seunghyun in the living room, fidgeting with his shirt. His face lit up when he saw Heechul and he jumped out of his seat.

"Ready to go eat?" Seunghyun asked brightly.

"I said we're staying in until it's time to go to the party."

 Seunghyun's face fell.

"I know you're scared for us to be alone- I am too. But we are going to _talk_ about this. Throwing spending money and clothes and gifts at me isn't fixing anything."

"I don't know what to do." Seunghyun admitted thickly.

"You don't need to _do_ , you need to _talk_. Specifically about why you left like that."

 Seunghyun didn't answer.

"How could you do that to me, Seunghyun? How could you just leave me like that?"

"I was... I just..."

"You abandoned me! Just like my parents! I had nothing but that shitty town and Kangin."

"I was scared..."

"Fucking so was I!" Heechul yelled. "But I didn't leave. I didn't want to. I would have stuck it out with you no matter what." Heechul finally ran out of steam. He plopped down on the sofa. Seunghyun, tears running down his cheecks, crouched down in front of him.

 

  
"I was scared, plain and simple. I didn't even sleep that night. I just wandered around town, thinking about the kiss, and you and me and what it all meant. I couldn't figure it out. I didn't think at all about how it would affect you."

"You were so fucking selfish. You didn't even think about me at all!"

"That's not true. I've thought of nothing but you since then."

 

  
  
Heechul took a breath. "And so you ran away."

"I ran away."

"Like a fucking coward."

"Like a fucking coward."

  
Heechul looked at Seunghyun. He hadn't taken his teary eyes from Heechul, and was resting his chin on Heechul's knee.

  
  
The doorbell rang. Seunghyun cursed and rubbed his face. Walking to the door, he took a few deep breaths, then opened it.

 

His heart stopped when he saw Kangin.

  
  
"Nice digs." Kangin said, walking in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Heechul."

 Seunghyun's heart broke, but he'd be damned if he let Kangin see.

"We're going to a party."

Kangin smiled. "Of course. I'll pick Heechul up later."

  
  
 Seunghyun slammed the door. He was crushed. He couldn't believe Heechul had sent for Kangin, but he couldn't blame him. They hadn't really talked, and they hadn't fixed anything.

"Seunghyun," came Heechul's whisper from behind him.

 Seunghyun  turned, and forced a small smile. "Time to get ready."

Heechul bit his lip at the look on  Seunghyun's face. He was at a loss for words. "Time to get ready." He repeated softly.


	7. Seven

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Heechul took Seunghyun's arm and couldn't miss the tone of pride in his voice whenever he introduced Heechul to someone new. Seunghyun catered to Heechul the whole night- whatever Heechul wanted, or whatever Seunghyun thought he might want. Heechul wanted to tell Seunghyun to stop, but the man just looked so eager to please, that Heechul could only smile.

  
  
Seunghyun tried not to leave Heechul's side if he could help it. Even when someone else had claimed his attention, he kept his fingers interlaced with Heechul's, as if afraid he would lose Heechul forever if he let go.

  
  
They were finally physically separated when Yang Suk had to speak privately with Seunghyun. Heechul waved away Seunghyun's apologetic face and headed out onto the balcony.

  
  
The night air was a welcome relief for Heechul, and he took in a deep breath. Despite everything, it was incredible being with Seunghyun again. To squeeze his hand, to hear his voice, to see him smile. And Heechul had missed the feeling of safety he'd always had when Seunghyun was around. He certainly never had that with Kangin. Heechul was only ever a trophy with Kangin. If he got dinged, too bad. A lighter flicked, and Heechul looked over.

 

  
"Mind if I smoke?" Jiyong asked.

Heechul shook his head.

Jiyong took a drag, and leaned forward on the balcony railing. "It's so strange to finally meet you after all this time."

"Did he talk about me?"

"Not at first. But then, he didn't say much of anything back then. But almost all of his stories were about you. Or you and Amber. I think the Amber stories are Seungri's favorite, especially since he met her."

Heechul chuckled.

"So... have you and Seunghyun worked everything out?"

Heechul didn't answer. Jiyong turned around to face the party. He saw Seunghyun talking to Yang Suk, and looking over to the balcony doors.

  
  
Jiyong sighed. "You and I both know Seunghyun isn't all that great with words."

Heechul snorted.

"But I have learned he's great at showing what he feels. When Daesung was in that accident, he drank heavily. Seunghyun went over one night and tossed out all of the alcohol. No lectures, just sat up with him in the bathroom all night. He kept Daesung away from all alcohol after that, even staying sober himself." Jiyong took another drag of his cigarette.

  
"Last year, I was hospitalized with pneumonia. Seunghyun was at the hospital everyday. All day. Watching stupid television or dealing with my overprotective mother. He snuck in my favorite foods, and even managed to smuggle in my puppy, Gaho. I'm not sure how he managed to do that, but he did. I'm convinced that's how I got better. He even took care of Gaho when visitor hours were over- feeding him, walking him, making sure he wasn't neglected."

  
Jiyong looked at Heechul. His eyes were on the Seoul skyline, and he was quiet.

"That first year, when we formed, Seunghyun spent a lot of money. I'm surprised he didn't go broke. But then, one day, he just changed. He saved more, went out less, and invested wisely. Almost as if he realized he was in love with you and decided to start preparing for a future with you, so that he could give you the life he thinks you deserve."

Heechul finally looked at Jiyong.

  
  
"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Jiyong look startled.

Heechul smiled. "You must be, to have studied him like that."

Jiyong exhaled and stubbed out his cigarette. "I confessed to him a few years ago. He looked sad, then smiled and said he was sorry but his heart belonged to someone else. That's when he began to talk about you. He talked about Amber too, but not the way he talked about you. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

Jiyong shook his head. "Just that he needed to come back to you."

  
  
They were both silent for a while. Jiyong noticed Seunghyun headed their way. "What do you want him to do? Crawl across the floor to you? Beg you for forgiveness? Because he'll do it. In front of all of these people. Look, I know I don't know anything about it, and that it's none of my business, but if being Seunghyun's friend is this great, I can't imagine what it's like to have him as a boyfriend. Will you be able to live with yourself knowing you had the chance and didn't take it? He lives for you. I'd give anything to be in your shoes." Jiyong said this last part softly, but Heechul still heard him.

  
  
Before Heechul could reply, the balcony doors opened and Seunghyun stepped out.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey." Heechul smiled.

"Everything okay? Are you bored? I'm sorry Yang held me up."

"It's fine. Jiyong and I were just talking."

  
  
Heechul studied Seunghyun. At the mention of Jiyong's name, Seunghyun's body turned towards him, but he kept his eyes on Heechul.

"I was telling him how much Seungri liked your Amber stories."

Seunghyun rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I think he's infatuated with our little imp." he told Heechul.

Heechul just smiled at Seunghyun.

"Are you ready to go?"

Heechul nodded. "I mean, whenever you are."

Seunghyun offered his arm. "Let's go. Night, Ji."

Jiyong saluted.

Heechul took Seunghyun's arm. "Nice talking to you." he said softly.

Jiyong only nodded.

  
  
In the limo, Seunghyun and Heechul sat apart, with a seat between them, staring out of their respective windows. The silence was broken by Heechul's voice.  
"Go home, Kangin. I'm not coming with you."

Seunghyun's head whipped around. Heechul was talking on his cell phone. Not wanting to seem nosy, Seunghyun turned back to look out his window.

"I'm positive." a pause. "I know exactly what I'm  doing. Go home. I'm staying here."

Heechul's phone snapped shut, and there was silence. Seunghyun knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. He kept his eyes trained on the window, not at all straining to see Heechul's reflection.

"Will you buy me some art supplies tomorrow?"

  
Seunghyun's chest constricted. "I'll buy you the whole damn store if you want me to."

Heechul laughed. "That won't be necessary."

Seunghyun shrugged. "Just putting that out there."

  
Heechul intertwined his fingers with Seunghyun's. They remained in their seats, their hands settled into the empty seat between them.


	8. Eight

The next afternoon, Heechul and Seunghyun went shopping for art supplies. Heechul was a little surprised at the size of the store, but he wasn't going to let that intimidate him. He knew he didn't need a lot of what the store offered, but he couldn't believe the options.

  
For his part,  Seunghyun loved watching Heechul browse through the store. He told Heechul to take as much time as he needed, and to get whatever he wanted. He followed Heechul around like a puppy, utterly entranced with the expressions on his face, or the way his long fingers passed over various items.

  
Once Heechul was satisfied with his selection, they headed to the checkout.  Seunghyun was elated with Heechul's smile. He wondered how long it had been since he had drawn, but he didn't want to bring up a bad memory.

"Thanks, Hyunnie."

 Seunghyun grinned widely at his old nickname, and kissed Heechul on the forehead. "What are you going to draw first?"

"I'm not sure."

"A dragon with six heads?"

"Maybe a cyclops?"

"A centaur?"

Heechul chuckled. "Pabo."

 

 

 

  
When  Seunghyun woke up the next morning, the apartment was quiet. He noted Heechul's empty bed before heading into the shower. He tried not to freak out- it was a four bedroom penthouse. Heechul could be anywhere.

  
Dressed and toweling his hair,  Seunghyun found Heechul curled up on the couch, sketching. He looked beautiful in his boxers and t-shirt, his hair pulled back. When Heechul looked up and smiled at him, it took his breath away.

  
"Hey." Heechul said softly.

"You're drawing."  Seunghyun said, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa.

Heechul turned the sketchbook to show a drawing of a shirtless Jiyong.

 Seunghyun tried not to let his disappointment show. "Jiyong, huh?"

  
Heechul chuckled. Scooting next to  Seunghyun, he flipped the sketchbook to the front. There was a closeup of  Seunghyun, with a flower in his mouth and an eyebrow cocked;  Seunghyun standing in front of the fridge, drinking out of a carton;  Seunghyun asleep on the sofa; Amber crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue.  Seunghyun could only blush in response.

"No dragons?"

Heechul laughed, and it was music to  Seunghyun's ears. Setting his sketchbook on the coffee table, Heechul turned his body toward  Seunghyun.

"I need a studio."

"Of course,"  Seunghyun promptly replied. "There's an art district in south Seoul with lofts overlooking the Han river."

"Actually, I was thinking we could knock down the wall between my room and the room next door, and I could move in with you."

  
It took a minute for  Seunghyun to catch on to what Heechul was saying. When he did, he pulled Heechul into a violent kiss, running his fingers through his hair.

"Wait, is that a yes?" Heechul teased breathlessly.

 Seunghyun growled and pulled Heechul into another kiss. He wrapped a strong arm around Heechul's waist. Tongues battled for dominance, a rougher kiss than their first.

"Hyunnie, if you pull me any closer, I'm going to be behind you."

This time  Seunghyun kissed and nipped along Heechul's throat. God, the sounds coming from Heechul.  Seunghyun couldn't get enough. He sucked one earlobe into his mouth and massaged Heechul's ass. When Heechul pulled back again,  Seunghyun growled at him.

"Stop fucking pulling back from my kisses!"

"Well don't dog me on the couch. Take me to the bedroom like a gentleman."

  
 Seunghyun laughed and in one move, stood up with Heechul over his shoulder.

"Put me down caveman!" Heechul squirmed.

Seunghyun swatted his ass. "Quiet, you."

 

  
Once on  Seunghyun's bed, he pulled Heechul on top of him and kissed him slowly. Gently. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right. He slid Heechul's boxers off and cupped those gorgeous globes. Heechul broke the kiss and tugged off  Seunghyun's shirt. Before he could get his boxers off,  Seunghyun gripped Heechul's face.

"Chulie, I'm sorry,"  Seunghyun's eyes bored into Heechul's.

Heechul's breathing sped up.

"I'm so sorry I ran out on you five years ago. I'm sorry I was such a coward, I'm sorry I made you feel abandoned. But I swear, I will spend forever making it up to you."

  
  
Tears glistened on Heechul's cheeks as he leaned forward to kiss  Seunghyun.

"Let me show you how much I forgive you." he whispered, kissing his way down Seunghyun's chest, he pulled off his friend's boxers. He ran his tongue over  Seunghyun's length and heard the man's breath hitch.

  
"I've never-"

"I'll take care of you. I promise."

 Seunghyun smiled. "I trust you."

Heechul smiled back, and licked up and down  Seunghyun a few more times before taking him fully into his mouth.

"Oh god, oh baby. I can't-" he was babbling.

Heechul smiled and bobbed a few more times before letting  Seunghyun go. The man groaned before feeling Heechul straddle him.

  
"Hyunnie, look at me."

 Seunghyun did as he was told, and watched Heechul lick two fingers of his hand, coating them in saliva. "You have to prepare me." He moved one of  Seunghyun's fingers back and slid it inside himself. "Move it around baby."

 Seunghyun did, working his finger in and out. It was tight and warm and soft. Heechul hissed in pain and  Seunghyun stopped.

"Don't stop until I tell you." Heechul said sternly. "Add another finger."

 Seunghyun added another finger, moving them in and out again, scissoring. He pushed something squishy, and Heechul jolted. A look of bliss crossed his face.  
"Do that again."

 Seunghyun moved his fingers and hit the spot again. Heechul moaned beautifully, and  Seunghyun kept pushing that little button.

"Fuck, Heenim, you're gorgeous like this." he said, seeing Heechul begin to swell.

  
Heechul pulled  Seunghyun's fingers away, and positioned himself above  Seunghyun. "Ready?"

 Seunghyun nodded. Heechul slowly slid down onto  Seunghyun, breathing hard. "God, you fit perfectly." he breathed.

Before he could move,  Seunghyun gripped his hips, staring at the beauty above him. "Heechul, I love you."

Heechul smiled, and leaned forward to kiss  Seunghyun. "I love you too. Now hold on."

 Seunghyun gripped Heechul tighter as the man began to move. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Heechul was so warm and tight, rocking slowly on top of him. He closed his eyes and grunted as Heechul moved faster. He felt a tickling pooling in his stomach. He watched as Heechul began to stroke himself.  
"Heechul, I'm-"

"It's okay, Hyunnie. Let go. I love you. Let it go."

He did. Waves of pleasure rocked  Seunghyun as he released inside of Heechul. He knew the man would be bruised in the morning, and he was pleased. He opened his eyes to Heechul pleasuring himself.

"Chulie," he said softly.

That did it for Heechul. He came, sobbing  Seunghyun's name. "So good," he shuddered. "So perfect."

 Seunghyun pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you, Chulie."

 

  
A couple of (clean) hours later,  Seunghyun was still awake. He was running his fingers through Heechul's hair. Heechul was curled up next to him, head on his chest, their legs tangled. He began to tear up, not believing his luck.

"Hey."

 Seunghyun smiled down at Heechul. "Hi. How do you feel?"

"Safe. Warm," Heechul wiped  Seunghyun's face. "What are you thinking about?"

"How lucky I am that you stayed. How lucky I am that you love me. I meant what I said about forever."

Heechul kissed  Seunghyun's shoulder and snuggled closer. "What now?"

 Seunghyun pulled the sheet over Heehcul's shoulder. "Move Amber here. I have a literary agent I want her to meet."

"Can you see the three of us knocking around Seoul?"

"And Seungri?"

"I haven't approved of him yet."

"He's passed my tests."

"He still has to get through me."

"Think Amber will make him jump through any hoops?"

"If she does, I hope she lets us watch."

 Seunghyun chuckled. "I love you, Heechul."


End file.
